Wandering Lost
by The Genius Mage
Summary: In a void of shadows and light that arranges itself into colorful pictures, Xion wanders the darkness alone.


~_*Wandering Lost*_~

There was nothing around her, not even remotely. Only empty, bleak, gloomy darkness. It was like the night sky with the stars torn out of their sacred havens, nothing existed in the shadows and nothing ever would. If someone was a bird and perhaps fancied sailing into the air, they could barely espy a figure wandering a silver road.

The path was the lone light in the darkness; it gave off a pale icy glow. It wasn't warm, at least not to her, and she walked with the meandering steps of one not sure where they're going. The stained glass underfoot was frosted, a sort of silvery white color like arctic snow. She clenched her black gloved hands and kept traveling, her matching black boots clicking against the floor with a musical lilt. Her eyes had been closed previously but now they opened, ocean blue against a young, pale face fringed with short, neat, raven black hair.

Every once in a great while she would pause and look over the edge as if hoping something would reveal itself in the shadows. She was half wishing something _would_ lunge at her, if only to break the terrible silence around her. Noiseless, save for her own footsteps.

She continued on.

Wherever she was, she felt no hunger or thirst. She wasn't even tired, though she must have been walking for hours. Or was it days? Years? Time seemed to have slowed to a crawl…or did it speed up? Everything was so…so…_frozen_. She felt like she was in a daze, lost forever, doomed to never get out. She had trouble recalling her own memories, her friends, her name…She felt like talking to herself just to ease her immense loneliness.

It scared her; she didn't remember her own name.

"So where am I now?" She asked herself quietly. Her voice didn't even echo back. The darkness swallowed it up. "Where am I _going_? How did I get here?"

Questions she didn't know the answer to, if there even _were_ any answers.

After a long period of silence, where she didn't even want to entertain the notion of companionship, the wanderer decided to stop. She sat down, with her legs dangling over empty space, and placed her chin in her hands. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting herself relax.

_Maybe I should just fling myself over the edge. There's no one here, and this path doesn't end. I can't see an end, anyway._

She stood up, and without her memories she didn't have anything to cling on to. She had a vague suspicion she _should_ have memories—of something—but they just weren't there. She took a step back, her feet suddenly as heavy as stone, and she was still bracing herself to jump into the endless abyss when a voice said behind her, "Y'know, I don't recommend jumping. At least you can walk now…"

She jumped and whirled around, farther from the ledge, and no matter how hard she strained her eyes, she couldn't spot anyone. The voice continued unperturbed.

"If you leap off, you'll just fall forever. That's not flying, Xion."

She blinked, and unexpectedly her thoughts clicked into place. "Xion! That's me!" She turned around and around, rotating so fast her cloak flapped behind her like wings, but she still didn't see the source of the mysterious voice. "How do you know my name?" She asked, desperate to keep the person talking. She could tell by the tone of his voice he was a boy, but she prayed it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her.

"How do I know?" He sounded surprised. "How do I _know_? I've known you since you were first created, Xion, though to be honest you weren't the best company until later. Heh, you were pretty silent. Shy or somethin'?"

Xion thought she spotted a glint of eyes beside her, but when she once more whipped around to seek its source, the voice was behind her, and thus the eyes must be too. She said, "Okay, but how do I get out of here? And who are you?"

"I don't know about getting out," said the voice with a slow precision. "But I do know a more lively area than this lonely place you're wandering on. Let me show you."

In a burst of tawny light that left an imprint briefly behind her eyes, Xion gasped as a new bridge formed away from the silver road and headed off into the shadows, giving off a soft ginger glow. When it solidified, the trail seemed to encase fire permanently inside its depths, so that when she stepped onto it, it was like walking across a path of flames. "Thank you," she said, deciding any road was better than the insanity inducing, endless silver lane. "You won't leave, right?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, at least not until you get where you're going."

"But where am I going?" Xion inquired curiously, heading off. The rhythm her feet created changed to a hollower beat. It was like a ghost of a heart. Beside her, she felt the strangely familiar presence of the phantasm—the man—that was helping her.

"You'll find out when we get there," came the reply. "Remember anything yet?"

Xion tried, searching the corridors of her mind, and she only knew her name and the fact she was created. It didn't disturb her like she thought it would, somehow it seemed she always knew this fact and had grown used to it. The rest she couldn't seem to discern. "Where have my memories gone?"

"Well you were made from memories. Most likely it's taking you a bit to rearrange your thoughts into proper order."

"Are you ever going to tell me who you are?"

"Sure. I'm The Flurry of Dancing Flames."

Xion thought hard on that, and she realized the title was familiar. She knew the man wasn't going to tell her anything else, though. "Do you know how long I've been walking? I don't remember myself."

"Well if you've been traveling alone with amnesia ever since you faded…" The Flurry seemed thoughtful. "It's been quite some time."

"But I don't remember walking for a long time…or do I…my thoughts are all cloudy." She griped quietly.

"Don't worry about it! Your past is behind you, nothing you can do about it."

"So if I've been wandering here…did I die? You said I faded."

The Flurry of Dancing Flames was silent for so long, she feared her question had chased him away. She still felt his presence though—ethereal yet warm—and caught a glint of green eyes like transparent fireworks.

"I guess you did. But I don't know. I'm only assuming you faded…you see, you're a being made from memories; apparently all of _my_ memories of you vanished when you did. Roxas's too. I don't understand why I remember you now…" He trailed off, and she heard a small sigh come from somewhere above her head. "You'd have to ask Roxas. And if we're where I think we are, then maybe he's here. And Sora."

"Roxas? Sora?" Eager to hear more since now she had concrete names, Xion pressured him for answers to the questions that buzzed in her head like incessant bees. "Who are they?"

"Sora is the person whose memories you're made of." The man replied. "Roxas is his Nobody."

Nobody. Another word that acted like a spark to a fire in her mind, and Xion felt a burst of recollections occur one after another. Kingdom Hearts, the Keyblade, Heartless and their counterparts, the Nobodies...but still nothing specific about either of the two names. She felt a thin string, a weak tie to something existing in the realm of magic and supernatural feats, but she didn't quite dare to tug it and see if her own Keyblade still obeyed her command. After all, what if the hypothetical "string" snapped altogether?

"Are you a Nobody?" Xion asked curiously.

"I faded, so I hope in death I at least have a heart." His voice hardened and she knew it wasn't something he wished to talk about, but Xion couldn't help her next question.

"How did you fade?"

He was quiet again, and then he muttered, "I saved Sora—and Roxas—from some Dusks. Let him and Donald and Goofy get to Kairi. They had to save her, and I guess he went to save Riku too."

_Riku_. His name alone was like an explosion. She was puzzled by how easily, and eagerly, her mind reacted to his name. Tall, sea green icy eyes, thick silver wolf like hair, blindfolded usually…in the black garb of the Organization.

Riku's cloak finally brought Organization XIII into light, and she remembered each and every member from there. Xemnas, Xigbar…Demyx, Larxene…Marluxia, Roxas, herself…

Herself. And Roxas. They were the two lowest members, yet the most important. Her mind told her Roxas was in the Organization, but refused to elaborate on how he looked.

"What does Roxas look like?" Xion said.

"Lots of questions, huh? Alright. He's got blonde hair and blue eyes, if you want me to be brief about it."

_Blonde hair and blue eyes…_Xion shrugged. She figured if he was important, her memories would reveal themselves. She finally realized their journey was coming to an end, because a large stained glass platform was before her. Colors wound their way around the edges, glowing brightly, and the picture within depicted a heart shaped object—the gold moon Kingdom Hearts—hanging in the sky with Dusks and Shadow Heartless reaching for it with hungry claws and hooks. Facing the horde, even when more unfamiliar enemies at their backs that were draped in darkness, looking like an odd combination of the Nobodies and the Heartless, were three armored figures holding Keyblades aloft. She didn't recognize any of them, and their gear seemed odd to her.

"Who are they?"

"Beats me. This is where we depart, I don't know how I got here anyway, but I can feel I'm not going to be staying here for long." The man said.

"Wait!" Her heart twisted in agony. "Don't leave."

"I've got to, Xion. I have no idea how this even happened." The man's voice sounded fainter, and the green embers of his eyes were fading also.

"At least tell me your name!" She pleaded softly.

A pause. "My name's Axel, got it memorized?" In his voice she heard a strange tenderness, and she finally realized this man had cared enough to guide her out of friendship.

_Axel._ If she thought Riku's name had set off a chain reaction, it was nothing compared to Axel's. She weathered the onslaught of unexpected memories that rocked and battered her skull, and when it finally settled down she felt like she remembered _everything_. Roxas and Axel, her two dearest friends. Roxas had been forced to kill her…

"Axel," she whispered, putting her hand out where he used to be. She glanced around, but there was no sign of him. The fire road behind her had even vanished. She was alone once more.

Time was nonexistent in this dark realm, and she simply sat down and studied the finer details of the stained glass portrait. When innumerous heartbeats had passed, she lifted her head and saw a boy had his back to her, apparently unaware she was there, looking at the picture too. He had black clothes fringed with white, some red and gold, and jewelry that dangled off his outfit in an assortment of chains. His hair was dark brown and wildly spiky, and his frame was wiry but strong.

For a moment she thought he was Roxas, so familiar was he. Then horror and revulsion gripped her, for she knew she was looking at Sora. The boy whose memories she was—had—been made of. The boy whom she had transformed into to fight Roxas. The boy whose form she had almost died in.

She wanted to blame him. Oh how she wanted a patsy to place her misfortune on. But her heart softened, it was as much his fault for her life as it was her own. There wasn't a thing he could have done at the time anyway. He had almost been cast into an endless sleep because of her. Her mere existence had prolonged his journey to reunite with Kairi, as Riku had told her one day.

Still, he was a companion, and she longed to see if he was how her memories had said he was. Standing slowly so her cloak didn't rustle, she spoke up. "Sora?"

The boy jumped, and in a musical chime and a flash of accompanying white light, the Kingdom Key materialized in his hand, gold and silver. He held it in both hands in a battle ready position, and she was stunned by the ferocity that claimed his features. Just as quickly as those sky blue eyes had hardened, they softened in shock. He straightened, studying her, head to the side. He laughed, and she liked his voice instantly, it reminded her of a more joyful Roxas.

"I thought for a moment you were Kairi…she's not that young anymore, though." Sora seemed to be wrestling within himself, to see if she was some form of threat. He studied the Organization robe, then her own relaxed stance and finally after a few heartbeats of debate, he dismissed his own weapon. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Xion. You probably don't know me…Roxas did, though." Xion gestured around them. "Where are we?"

Sora glanced at the stained glass portrait then at her. "Where are we? Well…" He folded his arms behind his head and his frame went slack, as casual as if they were discussing the weather. "We're at the Station of Awakening. Or at least I guess." He shrugged, resigning the answer to fate. "Roxas knew you? Is he here?"

"I was hoping you knew," she admitted. "But I guess we'll have to wait and see. Do you know the people there?" She gestured to the painting, and the boy looked down.

"Nope. Seems…maybe a little familiar…" Sora shook his head. "How did you get here?"

"I followed Axel."

"Didn't he…you know…" He made a vague motion with his hand. "He faded away."

"Yeah, I know. I don't understand it either, and neither did he."

"Wish I could tell him thanks…" Sora blinked and rubbed at one of his eyes, and she was surprised to see a tear. "For saving our lives. I couldn't have done that alone. Wonder if it's my fault."

Xion stared. "Your fault?"

"He just wanted to see Roxas." Sora explained, looking up, his eyes clear again. He seemed a little embarrassed by the tear.

"Yeah…Sora, I owe you an apology."

"What for?" Confusion etched itself across his features.

Xion felt as if she was getting something off her chest. "You were asleep way longer than necessary, because of me. My existence…I was formed from your memories, the ones Naminé lost. I'm sorry." To her stunned—though pleased—surprised, Sora waved it aside as if it was nothing.

"That's way behind us now. Riku and Kairi are safe. You have nothing to apologize for, alright?" He offered her a grin that she tentatively returned.

"Now what?" She wondered aloud, and Sora echoed her sigh. The uncomfortable silence stretched, though she had a feeling the quiet was uncomfortable only on her part, and she was grateful when Sora broke it.

"I haven't been here in a while. Last time I was here was when I first got the Keyblade."

Remembering the weak string that tied her to that strange power in the foreign realm of magic, she dared to pull on it. In a glimmer of silver radiance the Keyblade appeared, a Kingdom Key like Sora's current weapon, and it settled into her hand comfortably.

Sora did a double take, calling his own weapon as if to check he still had it. Several heartbeats later, he asked, "What, are Keyblades not rare anymore?" His voice carried a joking tilt to it, though he was clearly curious.

"I guess being formed from your memories lets me wield it." Xion offered, and she could tell this satisfied the boy. He let the Keyblade leave the physical world and she did the same with hers.

"Both you and Roxas come from me…" Sora mused more to himself than her. "Both of you had to leave because of me."

Guessing what he was thinking, Xion laughed. "Don't blame yourself, Sora. You can't just go to sleep forever because a Nobody and a Memory Replica…" She trailed off, the laughter dying in her throat. Half of her wished that had happened—so much would have differed—the other half knew it was the wrong choice. "You're more real than any of us," she offered lamely.

Sora hummed indifferently, though his eyes were still distant. After a few moments he redirected her attention on her, and she wondered if Kairi was as captivated by Sora and Roxas's eyes as she was. "Why do you look like Kairi, when she was younger?" More curiosity.

"I think…Kairi is your strongest memory. It affected my form." Xion said. So much depended on Sora for her continued life. Wait…she was already dead. But she guessed when she hadn't been, her appearance was based very much on whatever Sora remembered.

"Kairi…" Sora shook his head in something like bemusement. He smiled faintly.

Xion remembered love; Roxas had learned about it from Xaldin she believed, during some mission to the Beast's Castle. Axel said it was a strong bond between two people when she had asked him about it. "Do you love her?"

Sora gasped and heat rushed to his face, turning his pale skin pink. He turned around, blushing, looking down at the ground again. "W-What? Nah, we're just friends."

"Well, does Riku love her then? I remember—"

"Xion," Sora interrupted with a nervous grin in her direction. "You'd have to ask Riku that…So you met Riku, huh?"

She pretended to study the shadows around them, as if they were interesting. "Yes, and no. We talked but I had a feeling he kept things from me."

"He kept things from everyone. Even me, and I'm his best friend." Sora chuckled a little. "I wonder what we're here for," he added thoughtfully.

Xion shrugged and yet more silence settled between the pair, the Keyblade Master and the Replica. The rush of swirling darkness signaled the appearance of the third of the trio.

Roxas had arrived.

The black pulled away reluctantly, revealing the black cloaked Nobody. He pulled his hood back and clapped eyes on Xion and Sora, sitting side by side as they studied the mural. Sora glanced up and Xion saw his body tense slightly, as if he wasn't sure whether or not to trust his own Nobody. But his voice was friendly enough. "Roxas, this is Xion. She said you know her?"

Xion waited with bated breath for Roxas to recognize her, but his dark blue eyes stared at her blankly. "Who?"

"You don't remember me? Axel did…" She bit her lip.

Roxas stiffened. "Axel? You know Axel? Did…I thought he…"

It seemed everyone feared to say the word "died", almost as if it finalized what they already knew to be true. "He led me here. I didn't really see him; it was like a spirit or something. He had green eyes like fireworks though."

"Green like fireworks…" Roxas had a more mild voice but at the same time, it was colder than Sora's. Sora was resting on his hands but looking at them both with an intelligent look. She found it surprisingly hard to read his eyes. "You knew Axel?" Roxas sounded stunned.

"Yes. I'm born from Sora's memories so when I faded away, I took memories of myself with me. I guess."

Roxas said nothing; his face was still and expressionless. His eyes, however, glittered with a vague recognition.

"Roxas…please, remember. I remember you. You were the first one whose name I said."

Sora had the sense to keep silent.

"Xion…" Roxas seemed to be in inner turmoil, as if something was struggling to burst through the surface. A great deal of time passed where there was no sound or movement. She waited, with her heart thundering in her ribs, for his verdict.

Roxas squirmed unexpectedly as Xion stood and gently placed her hand on the side of his face, as she had done when he had held her in his arms when the crystals had started to encase her body. The memory stung like barbed wire and briar thorns, but she hoped it was important enough for some recognition to flitter across his face.

She didn't get recognition.

She got shock.

"Xion…Xion…" Roxas muttered to himself. "_Xion!_" Joy encased his features, and he caught her in a hug. "Xion! You're here, and you're okay!" The happiness made him look so much younger, and she finally saw traces of Sora in him. The smile, the eyes…

Sora rose and stretched cramped muscles, a helpless grin on his face. "Glad it all worked out."

Xion felt as if she could fly, and her entire body felt light as air…In fact, she couldn't recall ever feeling this happy and weightless. It was as if all that had burdened her since she first came into existence had finally been resolved. She had seen Axel, and he seemed pleased to see her, she had made peace with Sora, and Roxas was okay also. They were all okay. Everything was fine.

A dreamy substance came across her vision, fogging it up. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes and remembering all the hardships she had gone through. "Sora?" She murmured.

His voice came from her right. "Yeah?"

"Can you tell Riku…though I doubt he remembers…?" She smiled. "Thank you, for everything he did. He never was the bad guy."

"He seems to think himself one." Sora's reply made her laugh slightly. "But I'll tell him."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Xion opened her eyes at Roxas's startled cry and realized her body was turning into white particles. She felt almost as she had when the crystals had taken her, but this was so much more…_relieving._ She felt rested and happy and peaceful. Whatever lay beyond her, this was where she wanted to go.

"Xion!" Roxas ran to her side. "What's happening?"

"Roxas…Sora…thank you, both of you. Roxas don't worry…"

"But I just got you back," Roxas pleaded.

"I'm not leaving, Roxas. I come from Sora's memories and I'll still be here." She smiled at him. "I'll see you later, okay?"

He had tears in his eyes but he nodded resolutely, and Sora seemed just as startled. The two boys watched as Xion disappeared in a whirlwind of stardust particles that settled into the shadows like stars, glittering brightly and illuminating the darkness.

When Sora awoke later that night in his bed on Destiny Islands, clenched firmly in one hand was a Keychain.

It was a simple thing. An artifact in the shape of a seashell.

~***~

_**Before someone asks, this is not connected to **_Remember Me._** This is just me once again experimenting with a concept that always intrigues me: What happened to Xion afterwards?**_

_**Anyway, if you enjoyed it, can you drop a review for me? I really appreciate it! It'd be interesting to see if anyone wants me to do any more stories like this.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
